2012 (Flim) in Sonic Style
2012 is a 2009 American science fiction disaster film directed and co-written by Roland Emmerich. It stars with Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Maria the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, Tails, Cosmo the Seedrian, Knuckles the Echidna, Rouge the Bat, Christopher Thorndyke, Helen and more. It was produced by Emmerich's production company, Centropolis Entertainment, and was distributed by Columbia Pictures. Filming began in August 2008 in Vancouver, although it was originally planned to be filmed in Los Angeles. The plot follows Sonic Curtis (Sonic) as he attempts to bring his children, Ray Curtis (Ray), Maddy Curtis (Maddy), Sonia Curtis, his wife Amy Curtis (Amy Rose) and their friends to refuge and attempt to escape the heightened change in the elements. Plot In 2009, Chris Helmsley (Chris), an American geologist, visits astrophysicist Dr. Satnam Tsurutani in India and learns that neutrinos from a massive solar flare from the sun are causing the temperature of the Earth's core to increase rapidly. Nelson reports to White House Chief of Staff Carl Anheuser who takes Nelson to meet the President of the United States. In 2010, President Chuck Wilson (Chuck) and other international leaders begin a secret project to ensure humanity's survival. More than 400,000 people are chosen to board "arks" that are constructed at Cho Ming, Tibet, in the southwest Chinese Himalayas under the guise of building a dam. A Buddhist monk named Nima is evacuated while his brother, Tenzin joins the workers in the Ark project. Additional funding for the project is raised by selling tickets to the private sector for €1 billion per person. By 2011, valuable items are moved to the Alps to protect them from terrorist attacks with the help of art expert and First Daughter Dr. Laura Wilson. In 2012, Sonic Curtis (Sonic) is a science fiction writer in Los Angeles who works part-time as a limousine driver for the Russian billionaire, Scourge Karpov (Scourge). Sonic takes his kids, Ray, Sonia and Maddy camping in Yellowstone National Park. After an encounter with Helmsley, they meet Jason Frost (Jason the Hedgehog) who hosts a radio show from the park. Jason plays a video of Jason Hapgood's theory that polar shifts and the Mesoamerican Long Count Calendar predict that the 2012 phenomenon will occur. After an earthquake hits Los Angeles, the family returns home. Sonic grows suspicious and rents a Cessna 340 to rescue his family. He collects his family as the Earth crust displacement begins with a magnitude 10.9 earthquake and they narrowly escape Los Angeles as California collapses into the Pacific Ocean. As millions of people die in more destructive earthquakes and tsunamis worldwide, the group flies to Yellowstone to retrieve a map, escaping as the Yellowstone Caldera erupts, spreading volcanic ash throughout most of the United States. Jason stays behind to broadcast the eruption and was killed. Learning that the arks are in China, the group lands in a devastated Las Vegas to find a larger plane. They find Scourge, his sons Blackheart and Dark Oak, his girlfriend, Victoria and an pilot, Dr. Eggman. The group secures an Antonov An-500 aircraft and they depart for China as the Yellowstone ash cloud engulfs the city. Chris, Chaos and Helen Wilson (Helen) are aboard Air Force One, also heading to the arks. President Vector Wilson remains in Washington D.C. to address the nation one last time. With the Vice President dead and the Speaker of the House missing, Chaos assumes de facto leadership. On the way to China, the Antonov group passes through Honolulu, Hawaii to refuel, but find out that it has been destroyed by volcanic eruptions. President Chuck was killed by a megatsunami that sends the aircraft carrier USS John F. Kennedy crashing into the White House. Arriving in China in a crash landing that kills Dr. Eggman, the group is spotted by helicopters from the Chinese army. Scourge and his sons, possessing tickets, are taken to the arks, leaving the Curtis family and Victoria behind. They're picked up by Nima and are taken to the arks with his grandparents. They stow away on Ark 4, where the contingent of the United States is on board, with the help of Tenzin. As a megatsunami approaches the site, an impact driver becomes lodged in the gears of the ark's hydraulic doors, preventing a boarding gate from closing and preventing the ship from starting its engines. In the ensuing chaos, Scourge and Victoria are killed. Espio is wounded by the hydraulics, and Ark 4 is set adrift. Sonic and Ray dislodge the impact driver and the crew regains control of the ark before it collides with Mount Everest. After flood waters from the tsunamis recede, the arks travel to the Cape of Good Hope in South Africa, where the African continent has risen in elevation. Sonic rejoins with his family include their friends, Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, Cosmo, Maria, Shadow, and Charmy. Not to mention, Chris starts a relationship with Helen. Cast Sonic run happily.jpg|Sonic as Sonic Curtis|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Amy Rose 11.jpg|Amy as Amy Curtis, Sonic's wife|link=Amy Rose Maddy the Hedgehog.jpg|Maddy as Maddy Curtis|link=Maddy the Hedgehog Ray the Hedgehog.jpg|Ray as Ray Curtis|link=Ray the Hedgehog Sonia the Hedgehog.jpg|Sonia as Sonia Curtis|link=Sonia the Hedgehog Chris as adult.jpeg|Chris as Dr. Chris Helmsley|link=Christopher Thorndyke Vector the Crocodile (Sonic X).jpg|Vector as Grandfather Sonam, the grandfather of Tenzin and Nima|link=Vector the Crocodile Helen.jpg|Helen as Dr. Helen Wilson, The President's daughter|link=Helen Chuck Thorndyke.jpg|Chuck as President Chuck Wilson|link=Chuck Thorndyke Chaos 0.jpg|Chaos as Chaos Anheuser|link=Chaos (Sonic X) Jason the Hedgehog.jpg|Jason as Jason Frost|link=Jason the Hedgehog Charmy Bee.jpg|Charmy Bee as Sonic's friends|link=Charmy Bee Espio is ready Togo.jpg|Espio as Nima|link=Espio the Chameleon Vanilla smiled.jpg|Vanilla as Grandmother Sonam, the grandmother of Nina and Tenzin|link=Vanilla the Rabbit Scourge the Hedgehog .jpg|Scourge as Scourge Karpov|link=Scourge the Hedgehog Victoria the Hedgehog.jpg|Victoria as Victoria Jikan|link=Victoria the Hedgehog Dark Oak.jpg|Dark Oak|link=Dark Oak Blackheart 2.jpg|Blackheart|link=Blackheart Dr. Eggman 2.jpg|Dr. Eggman|link=Dr. Eggman Nelson Thorndyke.jpg|Nelson as Nelson Hemsley, Chris's father|link=Nelson Thorndyke Cheese.jpg|Cheese as Cheese Delgotto|link=Cheese Shadow and Maria 2.jpg|Shadow and Maria Knuckles and Rouge 2.jpg|Knuckles and Rouge Tails and Cosmo talk.jpg|Cosmo and Tails Category:Sonic Style Movies